


Victor Victoria

by caz251



Series: reel-torchwood [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: reel_torchwood, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a man and a woman meet at a low point in their lives they take a chance that will make them enough money to live comfortably, they just didn’t expect to find love along the way. This fic is written for reel_torchwood and is based on the film Victor Victoria written so as to give the story a Torchwood twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood or Victor Victoria

Toshiko stared around the venue she found herself in; le MOD. It wasn’t the best of locations in the world, it certainly wasn’t Broadway, but a job was a job, she had to eat after all. She certainly wasn’t getting the five star treatment in her room at UNIT. Nodding to the pianist she waited for him to play, intending to put on a show that would knock the owner for six. However, all she managed to do was break a wine glass and to be sent packing.

Dejected she walked back to her room at UNIT, stopping several times along the way to watch people eat through the windows of restaurants. The food looked delicious, and the scents wafting towards her nose only added to the appeal. She carried on back to her lodgings, determined not to allow her longing for food to get her down. She had to stay strong despite her hunger, lack of money and prospects.

She made her way up the stairs to her room as steadily as she could; which wasn’t very steady at all. She hoped that she could get to her room without being spotted, unfortunately she was not that lucky. Having reached her room Toshiko let out a sigh of relief, only to be grabbed mere seconds later by Mace. Mace was the worst person that she had come across during her time at UNIT, he believed that the world owed him something. He was a self-important man, and he was especially harsh with those who did owe him something; like she did.

Everyone knew that Mace disliked being owed anything, he preferred to be paid up front. Toshiko couldn’t afford her room though, the dump that it was, she couldn’t even afford to eat at the moment. She thought that she had it all sorted, the job at le MOD should have been hers easily. The owner on the other hand, well he had thought differently. Now though she was stuck with Mace, trying to persuade him to give her more time to pay her bill. She knew that it was a pointless exercise, but she had to try somehow. 

While reasoning, or rather trying to reason with Mace, she caught the scent of something delicious. Although it was coming from Mace’s direction she knew that it couldn’t be him, the man smelled certainly, but in no way did he smell delicious. The source of the smell it seemed was Mace’s dinner, he was having spaghetti and meatballs; she loved meatballs. Taking a backseat in her own mind she watched as she offered practically anything for just one meatball. She knew then that hunger must have been getting to her worse than she had thought. The next thing Toshiko could remember was Mace saying something about her pretending to faint and then seeing a cockroach in the corner of the room.

Mace had then left her room, taking her cases with him so that she couldn’t leave during the night to avoid paying her bill. After a few hours or so in the room, it was more like a cell, with the cockroach she had a plan. While she hated cockroaches, the little pest in her room could be used to her advantage. Gathering her resolve she had caught and deposited the cockroach in her purse before readying herself to go out. She went straight to the restaurant that she had already picked out, the food they were serving as she passed earlier making her go straight there.

Once seated, she opted to go straight for a main course; a roast chicken dinner. The meal was served promptly and she dug in heartily, remembering her manners and eating properly, if not a little quickly, she hadn’t eaten in four days after all. During her meal the door opened, admitting the man who had arrived at le MOD just before she had been asked to leave. The man was older than she was, although he looked the same age as she was his eyes said otherwise. He ordered a coffee before making his way to her table.

“I saw your audition earlier today at le MOD, you were amazing.” He spoke, charm oozing through his every word.

Toshiko smiled at him, it wasn’t everyday that someone paid her a compliment after all. “Why don’t you join me?” She indicated the seat opposite her. “I’m Toshiko.”

Sitting down the man shot a charming smile her way. “Nice to meet you, Toshiko. The name’s Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up that morning Jack was not expecting much of the day, especially as the bed next to him was empty. John was already up and dressed, getting ready for another day in which he did nothing but drink and gamble. Jack didn’t know why he was with John, especially as the other man had a multitude of other partners as well. He supposed it was because John reminded him of himself when he was younger and a lot more flush than he was now. Now though he was nothing but a sad old Queen that spent his evenings singing at le MOD and the rest of his time with a younger man who felt nothing for him. He waited until John left before getting ready for his day and making his way to le MOD.

He knew that Adam was doing auditions today and was worried at the sound of smashing glass that greeted him. He just hoped that the auditions weren’t so bad that that Adam had started to smash things. The man would be unbearable the rest of the evening if that were the case. It wasn’t though, the smashed glass was the result of a perfect high c from a woman who dismissed as not being good enough. The woman left with her head held high, regardless of the fact that she had just been rejected. Jack sighed, there was nothing that he could do to help her without jeopardising his own position at le MOD. Getting ready for his performance he couldn’t get the young woman out of his mind. She was unique, and she had a hell of a lot of talent, she just needed to find the right market.

Singing that night wasn’t all that it was cracked up to be; he loved the song, but the audience not so much. Or rather a small group in particular, John was in the audience, with some floozy who looked like some puffed up poodle. Jack couldn’t help sending a few comments their way as he wandered the audience. Although it wasn’t intentional on his part, the fight that broke out as a result of his comments was amazing. The fact that someone punched John almost made getting the sack worth it. He tried to make Adam see sense, but it wasn’t working and all he was left with were his memories of le MOD as he joined the ranks of the unemployed. Knowing that his comments had cost him both John and his job Jack decided to give himself one last treat while he could still afford it. On his way home he stopped off at The Hub; an amazing restaurant that served amazing coffee.

He asked for a coffee as he entered, not bothering to be more specific; he drank coffee there often enough that his order was known. He liked his coffee the same way he liked his men; hot and strong. Turning slightly he caught sight of the woman from earlier that day. He made his way to her table hoping to find out more about the woman who intrigued him. He turned on the charm and she then none to surprisingly invited him to join her. He smirked inwardly as he realised that the Harkness charm had worked once again. It was something that he used to get out of trouble quite often or to endear people to him, both male or female despite his attraction to only men.

They introduced themselves to each other and then struck up a rather friendly conversation for two strangers. Jack immediately pointed out that he knew that she like him had no money, but here she was eating a hearty meal in an expensive restaurant. Toshiko had smiled at him before looking around to make sure that no-one was listening to them before hurriedly whispering that she had a plan. She stopped speaking when the waiter, Eugene if he remembered correctly, returned with his coffee. She then invited him to dine with her, going as far as to insist that he had dinner.

As soon as the waiter left he hissed lowly at her that neither of them could afford to pay the bill. In response to his hissed statement she smiled before whispering to him the details of her plan. A hint of a smirk crossed his face at the idea, it was something that he himself had done in the past, before he had met the Doctor and become respectable. He was beginning to like Toshiko even more as he got to know her, if it weren’t for the fact he were gay she would be perfect for him.

They finished their main meals and when their salads arrived Toshiko slipped a cockroach from her purse into her salad before letting out a scream. Eugene appeared at her side, almost immediately denying any allegations of a cockroach salad. He agreed eventually that Toshiko should not have to pay, but asked Jack to settle his bill. Toshiko then began to argue that he had been invited by her and therefore shouldn’t have to pay either.

Eugene didn’t seem to agree with her and kept insisting that Jack pay his bill. During this time the cockroach had made its way around the restaurant; another scream piercing the air minutes later. Complete chaos spread through the restaurant as the cockroach was spotted, a fight soon breaking out between several patrons. Taking the opportunity presented to them, Jack grabbed Toshiko pulling her out of the restaurant unnoticed in the madness and into the rain. They ran from the restaurant through the rain as the police arrived, watching from a shop doorway as people were taken away. 

As they watched the police leave Jack realised that the fight was the second that day that he was indirectly responsible for, and he couldn’t help but hope that it was the last as he was taking Toshiko home with him. There was just something about her that told him that she could be deadly in a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Toshiko smiled as she looked around the flat, it was a nice place and it reminded her of the flat she used to share with her husband Tommy. She shook away her memories, instead going to the gramophone and turning it on, the sounds of Glenn Miller blasting out towards her. She then walked into the bathroom where Jack had run them a bath to warm their feet up. As she sat with her feet in the bath, a glass of wine in hand, opposite a man she hardly knew she wondered why. Why she had come home with Jack, although she knew that sleeping in the street would be preferable than going back to UNIT for the night.

Almost as if he knew what she had been thinking Jack spoke up, “I’ll go get your things for you tomorrow, and I’ll sort things out with Mace.” 

Toshiko protested that she would be alright and that he didn’t have to fight her corner, but he insisted. It was sweet of him in a way, but it made Toshiko feel guilty and as if she was imposing on him. Then Jack broached the topic that she knew would come up at some point in their acquaintance, but that she hadn’t realised would be so soon.

“So what is a girl like you doing in a place like this?” Jack questioned.

Toshiko sighed, “The same as everyone else I suppose, trying to make a living. I used to own a travelling show company, me and my husband Tommy, and when we split he got everything.”

Jack nodded in sympathy, but couldn’t stop himself from asking why they had split up.

“Tommy was always stuck in the past, he only ever really saw me for me and what we had about once a year. The rest of the time it seemed as if his mind was frozen in the past.” Toshiko stated.

Jack smiled at her encouragingly to get her to continue. He couldn’t understand how she had lived in such a way for so long though, he certainly couldn’t. Then again he had lived with the way John had treated him for years.

“He still lived life of course, but he didn’t live it with me. In the end after five years we called it quits, especially when he wanted to go back to his past and she was suddenly available.” Toshiko explained. “How about you?” she queried.

“Me? It’s show business, there is no business like it. I sort of drifted into it in a way. I tried to con an Agent, the Doctor as he is known and he decided to try and make something of me, mainly because of a friend of his Rose. She took me under her wing in a way, teaching me all I needed to know. We parted ways a good few years ago, though we still see each other occasionally the Doctor and I.” Jack answered.

They talked for a while longer before deciding to call it a night, they both curled up to sleep in Jack’s bed to get a few hours sleep before they had to get up for another day of finding work.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up Jack almost felt a moment of déjà vu, while he lay in bed he watched someone getting dressed in John’s clothing getting ready for the day. It took a few moments before the previous day came back to him and he realised that it was Toshiko. When she turned to show him how she looked he couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face, Toshiko looked great dressed in John’s clothes, in fact she looked better than John did in them, and he told her as much, adding that John looked better out of them.

It was then that they heard a key turn in the lock, knowing that only he and John had keys he steeled himself for the oncoming argument, mentioning to Toshiko who it was so that she had some warning that it may get ugly. He watched in shock as she stepped into the wardrobe so that she was not seen, especially as she was wearing John’s clothes.

John entered the room as large as life, despite the black eye he was sporting from the night before. He took one look at Jack lying in the bed and scoffed, “Still not doing anything with yourself then?” He asked derisively. He didn’t care for an answer, instead carrying on speaking as he made for the wardrobe, “I’m just here to collect my things.”

Jack made a soft squeaking noise in the back of his throat, knowing that John was about to find Toshiko in one of his favourite suits and the ruckus he would not doubt cause as a result of it. John mistook the noise as a protest and turned to him, his eyebrow raised, “You don’t honestly think I would stay with you after everything that happened last night. You ruined my date, got me punched and arrested. Your nothing but a washed up old has been Jack, why ever would I stay with you.”

At that Toshiko appeared to have had enough of what the man was saying and came out from her hiding place in the closet and took a swing for him, making sure to hit him in the opposite eye with the hope that he would bruise there as well. “Don’t you dare talk to Jack in that way.” She growled at him, feeling the need to protect the man that was helping her.

John didn’t stay much longer after that, in fact as soon as he picked himself up off the ground where he had landed in his haste to get away from Toshiko, he left the flat as quick as he could. Jack just stared from where he sat in the bed, his sense of déjà vu definitely gone, this was nothing like the morning before and he had been right about Toshiko and her fighting skills. She may be small, but she certainly packed a punch. “Oh baby, you’re good. No, you’re better than good, this is it our salvation.” Jack crowed, as he got out of bed advancing towards her.

“What?” She asked, completely confused.

“Lower” He commanded, at her confused look he continued, “lower your voice.”

She did so as she asked him what on Earth he was going on about.

“It’s perfect, no-one is looking for a female singer, its old not new. But a man, pretending to be a woman, it is amazing.” Jack explained.

“You’re going to pretend to be a woman?” Toshiko questioned in shock, she knew that the other man was gay, but she didn’t think that he could easily be persuaded to go around in drag.

“No.” He said shortly, “You are.”

Toshiko stared at him in confusion, “Why would I pretend to be a woman? I am a woman.”

“You’re not. Not anymore, you’re, hang on what is your stage name?” jack spoke.

“Victoria.” Toshiko replied, complete unsure of where Jack was going with this.

“Victoria, we can work with that. You are Viktor Sato, the best female impersonator in Japan.” Jack replied as he wondered his flat, grabbing together certain things.

“I can’t pretend to be a man, pretending to be a woman. People would know that I was pretending.” Toshiko protested.

“Of course they would.” Jack replied, “They would know that you were pretending to be a woman.”

“And if I am so good, how come no-one has ever heard of me? And why am I here? And how did I get such a British name and speak such good English?” Toshiko queried, trying to get Jack to stop his ridiculousness. 

“No problem.” Jack shouted from the bathroom where he had retreated to get dressed. “You’re good but only known in certain circles as you had to keep under your father’s radar. We’re old friends, and you came to visit me for a while, after your father found out that you were gay. You’re mother is British, you were named after her father and she had you schooled in England.”

“You’re mad.” Toshiko protested, although she did find herself starting to warm to the idea a bit. “How would Viktor even get in the door around here?”

Jack smirked, “Simple, I’ll take him with me to meet the Doctor.”

Toshiko didn’t see it working, but she had run out of protests. She allowed Jack to fuss over her a bit, cutting her hair shorter and giving her pointers on how to act. They then made their way to the Doctor’s office. When they arrived they were told by a loud redhead in the front office that the Doctor was not seeing anyone today. Jack wouldn’t take no for an answer though, telling him that his old friend Jack was there and that he still remembered Christmas in Barcelona. To Toshiko’s surprise they were ushered into the office straight away by the shocked receptionist.

The office was not what she had expected of one of the best agents in the world. Instead of awards or pictures of his clients on the walls there were photos of different worldwide locations. Every surface had some kind of gismo or gadget on it and the desk appeared to be buried by books. She watched from the doorway as Jack and the Doctor greeted each other with a hug before the Doctor turned stern, reminding Jack that he had agreed never to mention Barcelona again. Toshiko couldn’t help but wonder what it was exactly that had happened in Barcelona, and she knew that the receptionist who was standing next to her in the doorway probably felt the same.

She was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of Jack’s voice. “Viktor, come you must meet the Doctor.”

Toshiko made her way to his side immediately, not wanting to make a bad impression or to give the game away. “Doctor” Jack began, “This is a good friend of mine Viktor Sato. I met him when we were in Japan together.”

They exchanged pleasantries, Toshiko so nervous it was unbelievable, but she managed to stop her voice from going higher. The Doctor, who had informed her that his real name was John Smith, turned to Jack and asked him why they were there. “You never normally just drop in to introduce me to your friends.” The Doctor spoke.

“Viktor is rather special, Doctor. I think he is just the person for you to put on your books. He’s Japan’s best female impersonator.” Jack boasted.

The Doctor looked doubtful and he explained his doubts, after all if Viktor were the best then surely the Doctor would have heard of him before. Jack then explained Viktor’s prearranged life story, feeling rather guilty at once again trying to con the Doctor, but at least it would mean that the man had plausible deniability. 

Jack finally managed to convince the Doctor to at least hear Viktor out, and the other man was completely blown away, especially when ‘Viktor’ managed to break the glass on his desk. The Doctor was so impressed that he agreed to take Viktor on his books, and decided that he would become the main show in his own club TARDIS.


	5. Chapter 5

It was opening night and Toshiko was so nervous, she had been practising with her dancers for weeks now, but she still had a feeling that things weren’t going to go brilliantly. She was pacing her dressing room when Jack arrived, pushing her down into her chair.

“Calm down. You’ll do fine. You know this backwards.” Jack exclaimed, trying to calm the woman down. Seeing that it wasn’t working he decided to distract her. “Did I ever tell you how this place got its name?”

Toshiko shook her head, and Jack continued on. “The Doc had just bought the place, didn’t have a name for it yet and he went outside, bumping straight into a workman as he tried to leave. The man looked exhausted and the Doctor had asked if he was alright. The man just muttered something about anyone being tired if they had to tar dis building. The Doctor found the name fitting for some reason, especially as he later found tar on his suit from where the workman had splashed him.”

Toshiko giggled, she was still nervous as hell, but the story had been amusing. She could easily imagine the Doctor acting that way and smiled at the thought of her friend. He was her friend, just as Jack was, and he had no problem with her being a woman, as long as they didn’t get caught; and that was exactly what she was worried about.

Jack was right in that she knew the show backwards and forwards, and so did her dancers, she was leaving nothing to chance. Her outfit was perfect and so was the music, but she couldn't help but feel that something was going to go wrong that someone would see through the ruse of Viktor Sato, and call their bluff. She had no wish for them all to be arrested for not declaring that she was really a woman. After all it was a crime to defraud the public, and by pretending that she was a man playing a woman could be construed as a crime. There was just something within her that told her someone would figure it out, she hoped they wouldn't, but until she got through the first show successfully she was going to be a nervous wreck. 

She couldn't sit and panic any longer, she had to get ready. She was glad that Jack was there with her as she knew that there was no way she would be able to dress herself in this state. She'd always had a dresser when she was on stage before, but as they had to hide the fact that she was a woman it wasn't a good idea, instead she had Jack. Being on stage in front of an audience again was a fabulous feeling, and she put her all into the show. The performance was spectacular and there was not a single mistake, she was looking for them. She even got a standing ovation, especially when she took off her wig, revealing herself as a man. Staring out at the crowd she realised that it was in this moment that it would come if it was going to, the accusations of her being a woman, but they never did. 

She retreated backstage as quickly as she could, getting changed into some more masculine garb to get ready for the after show party. She was tired, but elated at the same time, and almost as nervous as she was when she was going on stage earlier. This time she wasn't hiding behind the front of a woman, this time she was a he; and he had to act like a man.

Wondering through the crowd of admirers Toshiko couldn't help but feel grateful that these people had liked the show, but she was still waiting for the other shoe to drop, and drop it did when she was introduced to him. King Weevil, it was a stupid name, and more of a gang name than a business one, but it wasn't her choice what the man named himself. He was an associate of the Doctor's who owned a club called Torchwood, one of the best clubs in the world, and the place that the Doctor hoped to get her a spot at. While TARDIS was a premiere club, it was also them paying themselves in a way, if she was singing at Torchwood someone else would be paying them.

He was being trailed after by some woman and he appeared to have a bodyguard with him, that in itself set alarm bells off in her mind, why would he need a guard. The woman, she soon found to be Gwen, introduced them all to her, making sure to let her known that King was hers in her own little way. 

"My Kingy thought you were a woman." She said, her piercing voice going right through Toshiko's ears. "I knew you weren't though, there was no way that you could have been, your moves were so fake, and unwomanly it was obvious." 

Toshiko let a small smile cross her face, the little strumpet, she couldn't be anything else, was jealous. She wondered exactly what it was the man had thought and was glad when Jack took Gwen away, insisting that she circulate the room with him. The girl was absolutely besotted with Jack within the minute, and she was in for such a disappointment when she realised that the man didn't bat for her team.

"King Weevil," Toshiko started, trying not to laugh at the name, her voice always got higher as she laughed, "What did you think of the show?" 

"I think," He stated, "that you are a woman, Miss Sato."


	6. Chapter 6

Owen sighed, he Owen Harper or King Weevil whatever you preferred was many things, but right now what he was, was bored. He was sat in TARDIS one of the best places in the world to see a show with his friend and bodyguard Ianto and a limpet known as Gwen. He had come for the first show of a great new talent that the Doctor was promoting. He wouldn’t even have bothered attending if it had been anyone other than the Doctor sending the invitation. The Doctor was the reason that he was even in the business, if it wasn’t for him Owen would never have set up his club; Torchwood.

He was sick of waiting around for the show to start and Gwen was beginning to get on his nerves again. He wasn’t even sure why he had brought her, Ianto had said that he needed to take some time to relax. Unfortunately Gwen couldn’t help but overhear their conversation and insisted upon being taken along. She seemed to think that she would help him relax, but also make it fun for him. He was about to get up in the pretence of speaking to some associate, just to get away from Gwen for a while, when the show started.

He was instantly captivated by the woman on stage, he had come expecting an act that had been done many a times but was still full of talent, but this woman was perfection. He was entranced, there was no other way to put it, the woman on the stage was beautiful, but she was also talented. He could tell that Ianto was also enjoying the show, a sure sign that she was good, as Ianto only paid attention to the best, the fact that he was quite unaware of their surroundings showing the woman's skill. Gwen on the other hand appeared furious, most likely that someone else was getting his attention when she believed that it was all due to be hers.

What did the woman expect that he would go to a show and not pay attention to the act, but instead sit and stare at her for the whole performance, the woman was deluded. He watched to the end of the performance, clapping enthusiastically with the rest of the club, the performer certainly deserved the standing ovation that she received. He hadn't been expecting her to take her hairpiece off though, and he certainly hadn't expected Victoria to be Viktor. Gwen was crowing gleefully in his ear 'She's a man. She's a man.' over and over again. 

He sat down hard in his seat, there was no way that Victoria was a man, it was impossible, she was too graceful to be a man. He would get to the bottom of it, there was nothing else for it. He Owen Harper did not fancy men, they did not interest him, they never had before and they weren't now. Viktor was Victoria and Victoria was a woman, not a man. It was inconceivable that she could be anything other than a woman, especially with how he had reacted to her.

The after show party wasn’t something that he often attended, but this time he had to, it was a matter of sorting things out in his head. He ignored Gwen as she prattled on the whole way to the party, tuning her voice out easily. He caught the end of her introduction of them and watched as she walked off with some man, he didn’t really care that much anyway. Hopefully Gwen would prefer the other man’s company over his and spend her evening with him instead.

"King Weevil," Victoria began, "What did you think of the show?" 

"I think," Owen replied, "that you are a woman, Miss Sato."

He watched her face for any sign that he had shocked her, or that she was nervous that she had been figured out, but there was nothing of the sort. If anything the smile on her face grew even more.

“Because you were attracted to me?” She queried, “I can’t possibly be a man because you found me attractive.”

Owen stared at her, she certainly acted like a woman, the things she was saying sounded like the psychobabble that women used to confuse men. Her voice didn’t seem very feminine, but then again he knew birds with deeper voices than him, that really wasn’t a sign. She did seem receptive to him, just as a woman would, but then again she was known to be close ‘friends’ with Jack Harkness, or so Ianto had informed him, so a man flirting with her wouldn’t bother her regardless.

“No.” He denied. “I have never and will never be attracted to a man, but that is not the reason you are a woman. You are a woman, you are just a very talented actress, there is no other answer, you couldn’t play a man so well otherwise.”

Victoria laughed at him, “King Weevil, I am of course talented, a talented actor, I wouldn’t play a woman so well without being able to act. And don’t worry, I won’t broadcast that you find me attractive, I know that we are two different types of men.”

Owen stared at her, he just couldn’t get her to admit it. “And what type of man are you then? I know what type I am.”

Victoria smiled, “I am a man who doesn’t have to prove to myself or anyone else that I am a man.”

With that she walked away from him into the crowd of admirers that awaited her. Owen didn’t know what to think of her, she was completely different from what he would have thought, and attractive no matter how she looked, a thought that terrified him. How she was attractive as both Victoria and as Viktor scared him like nothing else, he could not be attracted to a man.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack smiled vaguely at the vapid woman chattering away at his side; it took all his calm not to strangle her. If she spoke for much longer about how perfect they looked together as they walked the room he was likely to scream. He had no idea how King Weevil put up with the woman, she was someone that seemed to take an inordinate amount of pleasure in annoying anyone she could. She crowed on and on about her and King and laughed at the fact that he had thought Viktor to be a woman; if only she new. 

When she started to up her bid for him he put her straight, informing her that he was anything but. The woman seemed shocked, most likely because things weren't going her way, and began to stutter that he couldn't be gay, that it was impossible, he was so good looking. He had laughed a full bellied laugh at that before replying that all women seemed to believe that the best looking men were either taken or gay. They had continued their way around the room talking to certain people, Gwen a lot quieter than she had been. They made their way back to their way back to their respective partners, Gwen seeing at least in her mind that he was gay when he slipped his arms around Toshiko's waist; so convinced that Viktor was Viktor and not Victoria.

Jack smiled at each of the guests as they left, not wanting be seen as impolite, but all he wanted to do was get Toshiko and go back to the hotel he had booked them for a quiet drink before bed, the night had been exhausting. When it came time to say goodbye to King Weevil he had been courteous, but noticed the interaction between him and Toshiko, and he couldn't help but feel worried for his friend; a man such as the King would object to being seen as gay for sure. Gwen smiled at him, "If you ever change your mind let me know." she said with a look that he was sure was meant to be enticing. He just let a blank look cross his face as he tried to hold back his grimace, he nodded to the King's bodyguard as he physically dragged the woman away. 

Once all the guests had left he and Toshiko had escaped to the hotel, he almost had to carry her up the stairs, she was so exhausted, but they made it to their suite. Toshiko made her way straight to the bathroom to draw a bath after taking in the splendour of the suite and asking how they would afford it.

“I knew tonight would be a success.” Jack explained.

Toshiko just laughed, “And if I’d flopped?”

“We’d have drunk the champagne, ate the food, had a lovely night’s sleep then legged it in the morning.” Jack answered with a laugh.

Toshiko giggled before entering the bathroom to have a relaxing bath, they continued their conversation though, Jack following her into the bathroom carrying two glasses of champagne. “So, did you enjoy yourself?”

Toshiko nodded, “The performance was great, even though I have never been so nervous in my life. The party after though wasn’t as great, sure people loved the show and congratulated me, but King Weevil is adamant that I’m a woman. I’m sure he is going to be a problem for us.”

“He could be.” Jack replied, “What did you think of him?”

“He was handsome, abrasive but charming at the same time, and he was someone that I’m sure that I could easily fall for.” Toshiko sighed, of all the people for her to find attractive it was someone that she could never see it working with because of her current job.

Jack smiled at her, helping her out of the bath, “Me too, Toshiko, me too.”

They left the bathroom for bed, they had to be up in the morning to do it all over again, night after night on stage at TARDIS. Jack wasn’t sure what was more exhausting Toshiko being on the stage or him watching her on the stage and hoping that no-one found out the truth. Jack just hoped that the pressure didn’t become too much for Toshiko because she was amazing at what she did and he would hate to see her crack under it.

The evening had been a resounding success, but he wasn't positive that they all would be, the crowd would change each night and people were judgemental, the nature of the act could be its downfall. He didn't think it though, and he was sure that they would do well, Toshiko's voice was something that would carry through anyway and everyone was bound to love her voice if not the act itself. He was quite sure that they had not seen the last of King Weevil either, Jack knew that he had turned up as a favour to the Doctor to see his newest act, but the other man would be back. There was a kind of chemistry between him and Toshiko and it was obvious that the man wanted to prove to himself at least that Toshiko was a woman and not a man. 

With the repeat reappearance of King Weevil there was bound to be the reappearance of his bodyguard, something that Jack couldn't deny appealed to him. He knew that King's appearance could cause problems for him and Toshiko, but while he had the other man with him Jack could overlook that. He liked Mr Jones, or what he had seen of him so far. Admittedly that was only him watching over King at the after party and the way that he had forcibly removed Gwen at the end of it. He didn't even know if the man was gay, although the looks he had thrown him across the room when he thought that no-one was looking certainly indicated that he was. Jack sighed turning over, there was no use thinking about it now, what he needed now was sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Gwen Cooper was infuriated, how dare Owen Harper treat her this way, he may be King Weevil or whatever, but he wouldn't get away with this, no-one treated her in this manner. He was sending her home, like something that he had bought but couldn't be bothered keeping with him on his trip, it was cruel. She had been there for him all the time, his every waking moment she was there and now he was just throwing her away. And to make matters worse he was throwing her away for a man, a gay man, well she supposed throwing her away for a straight man would be pointless. 

He wasn't even bothering to send her away in style, he had instructed Ianto, the brainless lump to drive her to the train station and put her on the first train back to Cardiff. She should have been sent back home by plane if he was sending her home at all, at least then she would have the luxury she was used to. On the train there was bound to be no-one worth her attention, they were all just paupers who couldn't afford to buy themselves a plane ticket. Well she would sort all this, nobody messed with Gwen Cooper like this, she would make sure that Owen got his just desserts. She was sure that Rhys would be very interested in the fact that his business partner was shacking up with a man.

Gwen was absolutely positive that her Kingy was seeing that drag queen. Why else would he leave her, or rather send her home. It made perfect sense to her, men who didn’t react physically to her had to be gay, regardless of how many other women they had been with in the past. With this in her mind when she got back to Cardiff she made her way straight to Club Heddlu. She knew that by singing and dancing there she could recapture Rhys’ attention. She knew that the other man had wanted her for years, but she had always thought that Owen was more of a man. It turned out though that Rhys was the real man, and her Kingy not so much.

Getting her old position at Heddlu had been easy, after all most of the male patrons loved her, their wives didn’t like her as much, but the men did. She danced and sang once more and wondered why she had allowed Owen to convince her to leave with him, this was her calling. It was three days before Rhys turned up at the club to see her. She finished her final number of the night before sashaying over to Rhys’ table, sitting down next to the man.

“Gwen!” He exclaimed, trying to hide his happiness at seeing her. “What are you doing here? I thought you were in Paris with King, or has he found himself another woman.”

Gwen let out a loud sob, causing him several people to turn and look at them. “It’s awful,” she cried, “my Kingy has become obsessed, obsessed with a, don’t make me say it.” She pleaded with Rhys.

Rhys just stared back at her, informing her with a look that she should continue. Gwen let out a huff of frustration, “King is obsessed with a drag queen, with a man.” She informed before starting to sob quietly again. The look of shock on Rhys’ face was certainly worth the fake tears that she had shed.

Plans were immediately being made to fly to Paris, at least she wouldn’t have to suffer the train again. She had convinced Rhys that he had to take her with him, otherwise King would try to lie to him. He had also agreed that as they both needed comforting as a result of King’s betrayal that they should comfort each other.

Everything was going perfectly, she now had Rhys, and Owen would soon regret throwing her over for a man. She just hoped that her Rhys caught Owen with Viktor, it would make everything that little bit sweeter for her, as it would make Rhys even more angry at Owen. Owen was going to lose everything, there would be no way that Rhys would stay in business with a gay man, it would be bad business. She was sure that she could convince Rhys to allow her to run Owen’s club once he forcibly bought him out.


	9. Chapter 9

Toshiko sighed, the evening had been going so well, but now she wasn’t completely assured about the direction the evening was about to take. She and Jack had gone out for dinner with the Doctor and King Weevil, Ianto lingering at another table, the Doctor wanting to seal the deal as such for her getting the gig at Torchwood. Jack had abandoned them quickly, deciding that he would keep Ianto company who was acting as always as Owen’s bodyguard. The Doctor had excused himself on urgent business not long after that and she had been left alone with Owen.

The meal had been pleasant and so had the conversation, and she was absolutely sure that she was falling for the acerbic man, even though she hadn’t spent that much time in his company. The first problem she had found was the waiter, she recognised him, it was the same waiter from that night in the Hub, he had seen her before as a woman, he could recognise her. Her next problem was when Adam, the idiot who couldn’t see her talent for what it was announced her and convinced her to sing for them. She couldn’t exactly say no, people would wonder why, but she was terrified of getting caught.

The song had gone well until the end, she and Jack had fun mincing about and camping it up a bit, while really just having a lark around and entertaining the crowd. She was almost sure that everything would go well and she could get back to her table as soon as it was over when she bumped, literally, into John Hart. Unlike the waiter he recognised her immediately, and not wanting him to cause a huge scene about her having been in Jack’s wardrobe, it was something that would cause too many questions, she hit him.

She hadn't meant to start a fight, but an all out brawl started a few minutes later. The entire crowd decided to get in on the action while Eugene, the waiter tried to stay out of the way and Adam called for everyone to stop fighting or he would be closed down again. Predictably no-one really paid him that much attention, preferring to take out their anger at anything and everything on whoever was closest, mainly because they could and they wouldn't get the blame for starting the fight.

Toshiko stared in shock as her fist connected with Owen’s nose, she hadn’t meant to punch him, she was aiming for someone else. She smiled as he grabbed her hand, squeezing it to show that there were no hard feelings, and dragged her outside into the cold night air. He pulled her around a corner where they stood in the rain and watched as the police dragged the brawlers away.

“What about Mr. Jones?” She asked him, she knew that the man would be looking for Owen to protect him.

“Ianto can take care of himself.” Owen replied with a chuckle, pointing the man out in the crowd. He was being hauled towards the police van by three officers. Another officer was coming along behind them with Jack who it was obvious was enjoying being physically apprehended by the man.

She laughed then, a full out laugh, Jack certainly looked like he was enjoying himself. At that moment Owen leant down and kissed her for a few moments before pulling away. A strangled, "I don't care if you’re a man." escaped his throat as he looked at her. "I'm not a man." Toshiko replied with a smile, taking his hand once more as he led her towards the hotel that they were both staying at. They spent what was a fabulous evening together that was before the door burst open, Mr Jones standing there in the doorway. 

Toshiko ducked under the covers a bit more, not wanting to expose herself to the man. He now seemed embarrassed, apologising before ducking out of the room. Owen had sighed before grabbing some boxers, putting them on and following him out of the room. Toshiko heard the conversation between them, and was surprised, well only a little bit. Mr Jones still thought she was a man, something that was good for her cover and bad for her ego; the man had just seen her partially naked and still thought her a man. The fact that the other man was gay was what didn't surprise her though, she had caught some of the looks that he and Jack had sent each other in the time that they had known each other.

She smiled at Owen’s shocked face as he entered the room, he certainly hadn’t expected that of the other man, regardless of how long he had known him. Owen climbed back into bed with her, still completely perplexed about how he had missed the signs, if there were any signs, he hadn’t seen any. She could tell that the idea of Ianto as gay was clearly bothering the man and decided to take his mind off it, knowing that Ianto wouldn’t interrupt them again tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

Ianto Jones had been Owen Harper’s bodyguard for a number of years now and he had never thought that he could ever tell Owen the truth about himself. But now that he had, he wanted to tell Jack, he knew that the other man would be happy for him and that they could celebrate. He liked the other man, he was charming and funny, and he was gorgeous to boot. Ianto had enjoyed the time that they had spent together at le MOD. It was nice spending time with someone who was openly gay, he had been hiding for so long, not wanting to alienate his best friend. Jack on the other hand was out, loud and proud, it was refreshing.

He had enjoyed all the time he had spent with the other man, even when they were sat in the back of a police van and the time that they had spent in police custody. He had been saddened to part ways with the other man when they got back to the hotel, but he had to make sure that Owen was alright and Jack was going back to Viktor. Ianto paused, Jack was going back to Viktor, but he was here, in bed with Owen. He shook his head, he really didn’t want to think about it. Instead he called Jack, asking if he could come over for a while, before heading to the other man’s hotel room.

When the other man let him in he felt compelled to tell him where Viktor was, even if it would hurt the other man he deserved to know. The response he got was not what he had expected though, he had expected the other man to be somewhat upset, he didn’t expect him to be happy nor did he expect the words, ‘good for her’. His confusion must have shown on his face for Jack explained; Viktor was in fact Victoria who was in fact Toshiko.

He realised then exactly what it meant for him, he had just come out to his boss and best friend thinking that the other man was also gay, now for him to find out that Owen Harper was as straight as he’d ever been. Ianto let out a groan, gratefully accepting the drink that Jack offered him, he wasn’t going to think about it. Deciding not to dwell on it, it wasn’t as if he could take what he said back he allowed himself to descend into a haze of pleasure as he enjoyed his evening with Jack.

Knowing that he had to deal with Owen later that day hadn’t made him want to leave the bed when he woke up, especially as Jack was still in it, but he had done so reluctantly. They had gone to the gym, Owen wanting to work out some of his frustration in a less enjoyable way than normal. He had expected the questions and the disbelief, especially after realising that his boss was in fact straight, but it was funny in a way. Owen just didn’t seem to accept it, he really was having a hard time understanding it all; Ianto supposed it was only natural as in the whole time they had known each other, since they were teens, he had never once given any indication that he wasn’t straight. Owen seemed to be more hung up about the fact that he had played rugby; that he was one of the toughest and meanest rugby players that he had ever seen and that he was gay; it seemed to defy Owen logic.

The other man accepted the situation, there wasn’t exactly anything that he could do to change it, instead he added one more rule to their friendship and asked for one assurance. Ianto was never to tell him of any of his exploits in bed, something that Ianto had countered with not wanting to know of Owen’s exploits either. The assurance was that Ianto had never been interested in him in a non-platonic way, something that Ianto could assure him of wholeheartedly, he only saw Owen as a brother, and that was the only way that he would ever see him.

The next couple of days went by quickly Toshiko was still performing and he and Owen were there to watch her every night, once they left TARDIS they would all retire to their rooms, or rather Owen and Toshiko to Owen's suite, while he would go back to Jack and Toshiko's suite. Things had started to get tense though, Toshiko seemed to be getting annoyed with Owen, especially as he was hiding them away at the hotel in his suite whenever they weren't at TARDIS. It seemed that Owen wasn't enjoying pretending to be gay and from what Jack had told him he wanted Toshiko to give up her job as Viktor and Victoria. He didn't know the woman well, but he could tell that she liked what she did and that she was bound to be someone who enjoyed her independence and wouldn't want it taken away from her. 

Owen had been downright grumpy when they were alone, but didn't moan or complain like he normally would. With whatever it was that was troubling him this time he had began to brood about it. Things had all come to a head one night, luckily he hadn't been there at the time, but it did mean he had been turned out of bed in the early hours of the morning when Toshiko had slammed her way into the suite irate. He had quickly excused himself, making his way back to the suite he and Owen shared, knowing that Toshiko would want to talk to Jack alone.

That had only been a day ago, or really a few hours, but it was already driving Ianto insane. They had gone to TARDIS like any other night and watched Toshiko perform but they had gone to the hotel alone afterwards. He knew that he was Owen's bodyguard, and it had never really bothered him before, but Owen's mood was ruining his own relationship, if it was one. He couldn't exactly go off with Jack leaving Owen on his own, who knows what kind of trouble he would get himself into. Toshiko at least had some measure of control over him, unlike anyone he had ever seen with Owen in his life, she had been good for him. 

When they entered the suite that night he heard it, a sound he wished that he would never have to hear ever again, the sound of Gwen Cooper. She was sat on the sofa with Rhys Williams, he noticed Owen tense immediately as they walked into the room, catching sight of Dav and Banana in the room with their guns in their hands. 

Rhys invited them to sit, something completely rude as it was their suite and he noticed the smug grin on Gwen's face, he scowled at her. They sat and Rhys began in on a speech about being disgusted and how what he was about to do had to be done, nothing else would be right. He continued on about having known Owen for years and how shocked he was, something that Ianto was sure that Owen was able to understand completely due to his own announcement not too long ago. 

"So where is he then, this Viktor." Rhys spat at Jack while Gwen massaged his shoulders.

"Don't get tense Rhysy-bear. It's not good for you." Gwen spoke to him, her words making everyone in the room except Rhys want to laugh. 

Owen looked towards me, signalling me that I should go for Toshiko and Jack as soon as I could and that we would settle this all. Owen convinced Rhys to allow me to go for ‘Viktor’ and I made my exit, crossing the hotel quicker than I had in my life to get to Jack and Toshiko’s room. I explained the situation to them, and we made our way back to the suite. I couldn’t help but hope that they hadn’t done anything irreparable to Owen, he didn’t want to take Toshiko into a bloodbath, it seemed wrong to make her see Owen in any state less than he normally was.


	11. Chapter 11

Toshiko entered the room, relieved to see that Owen was alright, she knew that his ‘friends’ in the room with him weren’t the sort of people that would be seen in polite company, then again they probably would, the mob always had public personas. She crossed the room to the seat he was sat in and he pulled her into a kiss, regardless of the fact that they weren’t actually talking. She noticed that the other men in the room looked disgusted and Gwen looked faintly sick.

"Viktor", Owen began, "You remember Gwen don't you? This is Rhys Williams, and his associates Dav and Banana. Everyone, this is Viktor and his charming friend Jack Harkness." 

Toshiko just stared at him wondering what he was doing, she wouldn't question him, but he hadn't wanted to appear gay to anyone, he even wanted her to give up her job, but now he was almost declaring that he was gay to a man that Toshiko knew wouldn't take it well. She knew that the other man was Owen's business partner and that this was probably going to have serious consequences for Owen and his club.

“I didn’t want to do this.” Rhys said as he withdrew some papers from his briefcase, placing them on the table in front of Owen. “But you have left me no option.” He said as he looked between Owen and Toshiko. “Sign it King, it is more than a fair offer.”

Toshiko sighed as Owen read over the papers and exclaimed about the price being too under value for his share of the club.  
“It’s more than you’ll get from anyone else, especially if this gets out.” Rhys added as he nodded towards Owen and her joined hands. He then handed Owen a pen, and Toshiko knew that she had to put an end to this. She knew that Owen like the Doctor thought of his club as his pride and joy, and she wouldn’t be the reason that he had to give it up.

She placed her hand over Owen’s stopping him from signing the documents, “No.” She said forcefully. She looked around the room for a moment before her sight landed on Gwen who had just come out of the bedroom holding one of Toshiko’s nightgowns. “Can I borrow you for a moment Gwen.”

Toshiko made her way to the bedroom forcing Gwen back into the room shutting the door behind them. Gwen backed up towards the bed trying to get away from her as she advanced towards her.   
“What are you doing?” Gwen asked as Toshiko began to unbutton her suit jacket, chucking it over a chair. Toshiko continued to undress, ignoring Gwen as she did so, vaguely hearing her to ‘lock the door first’.

It didn’t take her too long to strip down to her underwear at which point Gwen let out a howl of rage and rushed from the room. Toshiko grabbed a robe from the back of the door putting it on and quickly following the other woman, arriving in time to see her slap Owen full force.

Gwen turned to Rhys almost screeching in his ear, “She’s a woman.” She then turned back to Owen and started yelling at him about leaving her for another woman. 

The unwanted visitors left not long after that but not before they had demanded an explanation from Owen who explained that Toshiko had built up her fame from nothing using Viktor and who was he to take that away from her. His words went a long way to getting her to speak to him properly again. She had wanted him to acknowledge that what she was doing was just as important as what he did, she just hadn’t expected him to almost throw away his club and his livelihood for her.

Toshiko couldn’t really believe that he had risked everything for her like he had, it made her think more seriously about what she wanted with her life and who she wanted in it. She was falling for Owen, she had been since she had met him, and she could almost believe that he felt for her too. He had given her a gesture of good faith, maybe it was time for her to do the same.


	12. Chapter 12

Andy sighed, this wasn’t the type of job he wanted to take, he wanted to work a case that was actually useful. Instead he was following a man who pretended to be a woman, who apparently was a woman. It wasn’t a straightforward case, he was lucky that he was such a good Private Detective or he may have had a problem understanding everything. He had been hired by the owner of le MOD to follow Viktor Sato. Adam believed that he was really a woman masquerading as a man to play a woman. Andy wasn’t completely sure as to why the man thought that, he hadn’t been very forthcoming, but nothing he had seen so far could prove anything.

He had been following Viktor Sato since the night he had performed in le MOD and had quickly found out that he could be found at night in either the suite he shared with Jack Harkness or in the suite belonging to King Weevil. He was sure that Viktor was a man though, after all everyone knew Jack Harkness or at least of him, and he never took a female to his bed.

Andy hated jobs like this one, he was supposedly trying to find evidence that the public were being defrauded, when in reality he knew that he was being used by Adam to get revenge. He wasn't positive about what it was that Jack Harkness and Viktor Sato had done to the man, but he had an inkling that it was something to do with le MOD being shut down by the police once more. The place was shut more often than it was open, so Andy didn't see how Adam could really blame the pair. He supposed it wasn't his place to question his employers motives in this case, he just had to find the evidence. 

That was proving harder than he had thought though, there was just something that was causing him bad luck in this case, nothing was working out in his favour. He had followed Viktor and watched him enter his hotel suite with Jack one night, and the curtains were drawn straight away. The same thing happened with the curtains at the King's suite. He had even secreted himself away in the wardrobe in the bathroom of Viktor's suite only for him to shut the door on his finger as he retrieved his jacket on his way out.

Andy was sure that his finger was broken but there was nothing that he could do about that at the moment he had to follow him as he made his way to King Weevil's place, from what he had heard of the conversation in the other room, someone wanted to ruin King because of his and Viktor's relationship. Andy supposed that even if he didn't find any evidence to prove what Adam wanted he would at least get to watch a show. 

He managed to cross the hotel and get up to the window for King's bedroom, he had been at this window many times in the last few days, but as of yet he hadn't found anything that was useful to him. He watched as some woman wandered around the room, raking through things and picking up a nightgown. He thought it was too much to hope that it belonged to Viktor, he was sure that the woman had left it there and was looking for it to take it with her, his thoughts seemed to be confirmed when she took nothing else and left the room. 

She was forced back into the room less than a minute later by Viktor Sato. Andy really was getting confused by all the relationships in this case. Sato was supposed to be with Harkness, but was also with King, and now this woman also. Viktor began to strip then and the woman soon ran from the room screaming at the sight before her. Andy on the other hand, well he was transfixed he now had his proof. 

Viktor Sato really was Victoria, there was no way that those breasts were fake, even through the window and the bra she was wearing that was obvious. Things were finally beginning to look up for him, or so he had thought, until the woman who had been in the room with her let out a screech in the other room about 'her being a woman', and he slipped from where he was standing in shock.

Andy met up with Adam back in le MOD, he noticed that it still had not been cleared up properly from the brawl that had taken place there, maybe Adam was having trouble paying for it, after all fixing up his business was something that he had to do regularly. He told him exactly what he had seen, hoping to get out of there as quickly as he could, he really just wanted to go home and put this case behind him. The fact that the other man didn’t wish to pay him was something that he had come to expect as he had looked around the room. Cases like this definitely weren’t for him, hopefully someone else would take the next one like this.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack couldn’t believe it, tonight was the last show that Toshiko was going to perform, she had decided to give up Viktor and Victoria, and live her life with Owen. He couldn’t blame her and he was happy for her, he just hoped that her final performance went well for her and that she was able to go out with a bang. He told her as much and they joked and laughed for a few minutes as he was helping her get ready as always when the Doctor rushed in.

“Adam’s here.” He spoke quickly, “With the police. Toshiko, go. Into the crowd, I’m sure Owen has a spare seat that you can sit in. Jack get ready.”

It took a few moments for the reality of the situation to hit them, and Toshiko, who luckily had not started to change, left the dressing room quickly, using one of the less common routes into the main club. As what the Doctor had said sunk into Jack he began to strip, a few minutes later, just as he finished removing his clothing there was a knock on the door. He nodded to the Doctor, signalling that the man could let whoever it was in, after all Jack certainly wasn’t ashamed of his body. 

A police officer appeared around the door and quickly recoiled in shock, he had obviously been expecting a woman in their undergarments, not a man in all his glory. Jack just gave him a quirky grin before asking him what he could do for him. The officer backed out of the room mere seconds later, seemingly satisfied that the man in front of him was indeed a man. As soon as he left the Doctor handed him a dress, which he got into without too much trouble, but he was glad that they had a spare of each dress Toshiko would wear in his size, he would never be as thin as her. 

He performed the dance that he had seen Toshiko perform a million times before in rehearsals and watched the audience as he did so. They seemed to be enjoying his performance, most likely for comic value than for anything else, he knew that he was terrible compared to Toshiko. He caught her gaze in the audience and she winked at him, a huge smile on her face as she watched him from her seat next to Owen. Ianto sat on his other side and had a smile just as big as Toshiko's, if not bigger. At least the other man wasn't laughing at him. 

He was terrible and he was definitely not as athletic as Toshiko on stage, her dancers also didn't respond as well to him as they had to her. He supposed that there was nothing that he could do except get on with the show however. He knew that it wasn't the bang that he hoped that Toshiko would go out with, but he supposed that he could make this one of the most entertaining nights of her life instead, after all what were best friends for if not to make you laugh.

He didn't think that he would make it up from the final slide across the floor, and he was sure to have some bruising in the morning, but it had definitely been worth it. He had enjoyed himself and the show had gone on, without too much of a problem. He knew for a fact though that the Doctor would never let him anywhere near his stage again though, and to be honest Jack was okay with that. This type of show was not for him, to perform in anyway, he preferred to keep his physical acts in the bedroom where they belonged.

As soon as he was handed his roses, and for once they were his he took out three, placed one in his 'cleavage' then threw the other two; one to Ianto, and the other to Toshiko, because they really should have been her roses tonight. As he left the stage he couldn't help but wonder how things would go for them now that they were out of the limelight as such. He knew that Owen would be going back to Cardiff soon, and both Toshiko and Ianto would be going with him. He wondered about maybe leaving Paris himself, after all he was no longer a young or fresh new talent, not that he lost his charm. 

There had to be something that he could do there, maybe he could ask King Weevil for a job at Torchwood, the Doctor could put in a good word for him, he was the reason the club had been thought of after all. From what he had seen there was a lot of admiration in Owen of the Doctor, that may just work, or maybe he could try Toshiko; it was due to Queen Victoria after all that Owen still owned his shares in the club.


End file.
